


Good to see you, Darce

by hydianway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Marvel RarePair Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydianway/pseuds/hydianway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's been gone about a week, and really, Darcy wouldn't be worried, she's at least somewhat aware of the implications of dating a super-spy and an Avenger, and Nat's a lot harder to kill than she looks, but she has no idea where her girlfriend is and it's sort of frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to see you, Darce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptoHomoRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoHomoRocker/gifts).



> so I've never actually drawn comics before, but uh, I've been reading way too many recently so I decided to give it a shot. I think it turned out okay-ish, I'm not perfectly happy with it but for a first attempt I don't think it's awful.
> 
> hope you like it, anyway.

Sunday afternoon, and Darcy is trying very hard to scrub a particularly stubborn bit of dried food off one of the dishes in the towering pile next to the sink. The hinge on the door creaks, very quietly:

 

 

Later, watching _Dog Cops_ :

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome, if you wanna come talk to me on tumblr i'm [here](saltwearsdowntobone.tumblr.com).


End file.
